


A Dreadful Drabble Dump

by Dragonfruiteen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kenophobia, M/M, Monophobia, Noncon touching, Nyctophobia, Phobias, Swearing, ichthyophobia, lots of phobias, only a little bit tho, you know what I am not going to tag them all that would take forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfruiteen/pseuds/Dragonfruiteen
Summary: A place to post my drabbles from Tumblr. Here be angst, and fluff, and all that other lovely stuffFormatting is a bit of a mess, but I'd rather deal with that than risk losing these to the abyss that is Tumblr's horrendous tagging system.
Relationships: Dream/Cross/Nightmare, Error/Ink
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	A Dreadful Drabble Dump

Haphephobia (fear of touch) with Error and Nightmare 

**"Stop it."**

A dripping tendril poked his cheek and Error flinched away. It poked again and the owner only laughed at the venomous glare shot his way.

Error batted the tentacle away before it could poke him a third time. **"I said, stop it!"** he snarled. He struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain shooting up his fractured leg. 

Nightmare's gleaming grin widened. "Why should I stop?" he asked as he casually stepped closer. "It's not often I get to taste your fear," he drawled, winding a tentacle around the glitch's ankle. "You're hurt, alone, unable to run or hide… so tell me, why should I pass up this… _unique_ opportunity?" 

Error shuddered at the slick, burning sensation of the dark tendrils against his bones. **"I'll fucking kill you,"** he threatened, and Nightmare chuckled. Two more tentacles touched him, one brushing his arm and the second curling around his neck. He glitched violently and tried to fight the reboot he could feel coming. This was not a good time to crash.

"Don't worry," Nightmare purred and leaned closer in, "we're going to have some fun."

Doxophobia (fear of expressing opinions/receiving praise) with Nightmare, along with Dream and Cross 

Skeletons really shouldn't be able to blush. They were made of bone, for angel's sake, they didn't have blood or skin. But thanks to magic, they could indeed blush, and that was a fact that Nightmare was very unhappy about right now. 

"I'm not _cute,"_ he said, scowling at Cross, who only grinned from where he lay on the grass with his head propped up in his hands. 

"You are cute. You're adorable, in fact. You're like, the _dictionary definition_ of cuteness. All you need is a pair of kitty ears or something."

Nightmare made a strangled noise very similar to the sound of an angry cat, and not one but two other voices burst out laughing.

"He's not wrong, Night," Dream teased as he flopped down in the grass beside him. The purple guardian groaned and threw down his book.

"Not you, too!" 

Nyctophobia (fear of the dark) with Dream 

"Go to the haunted house, they said," Dream muttered, "it will be fun, they said. _Who the fuck thinks flickering black rooms are fun?!"_

Something brushed against his face and he nearly shrieked, eyelights flashing a little brighter in an attempt to see what it was. One of those cotton-stuffing fake cobwebs… he _thought_. It was _really_ hard to see. 

Ink and Blue were either ahead or behind- they'd been separated for a while now. If Dream cut and run, they would have no idea where he went, which was a confusion he would rather avoid.

The already dim lights flickered and died again. Dream took a deep breath and pressed against a wall, waiting for the light to return. He wasn't going to be one of the people who broke down in a haunted house. He wasn't-

Something moaned beside him and he screamed, vanishing through a portal before he could even see what had scared him and leaving a very confused "zombie" staring into empty space as the lights returned. 

Kenophobia (fear of the void) with Cross and Error

**"Stop crying! It's not a big d-deal, just… shut the fuck up already!"**

Cross hiccuped and wiped tears from his cheeks, cracking a sad smile. "Y-you don't mind it…?" he asked. "It's so… s-so empty…" 

Error glanced at the anti-void around him. White, white, blurs of blue and red above him, more white… **"It's not empty,"** he argued. **"There's all the strings up there. Isn't that enough clutter? You don't need to keep fucking crying!"**

Cross laughed wetly and hugged himself tighter. "Y-you really don't get it…?" 

Error gestured wildly with his arms. **"Don't get what?! You're all scared and weepy just cause this place is empty! I thought your old world was empty too, why the fuck does it matter-"**

He stopped suddenly. For a minute he was silent, then said, much quieter, **"Oh."**

"Y-yeah."

**"...do you want to go somewhere else?"**

"That would be _great."_

Somniphobia (fear of sleep) with Nightmare 

The bed was covered in a layer of dust, the immaculate covers untouched since the day they'd been placed there. The chair was well used, the desk even more so. That was where the room's owner now sat, slumped over the little table with his head buried in his arms and slow, sluggish tentacles writhing behind him. 

He wasn't asleep. His single socket flickered with dull, exhausted cyan, but he wasn't asleep. 

Every atrocity he'd ever committed, every horror he'd ever seen. Each scream and cry and crack of bone and splatter of blood, the taste of iron in his mouth and the agony of himself and a thousand others. It all came to him when he closed his eye, a thousand kinds of suffering in a charred landscape with a boiling red sky. 

He didn't sleep. 

Autophobia (fear of being alone) with Geno and Reaper

"Reaper, what is this?"

"Is that a serious question?" 

Geno stared down at the soft, illegally fluffy, adorable white creature currently mauling the hem of his shirt. "Why the fuck would you think it's a good idea to get me a _kitten_ , Reaps? Does it look like _this-"_ he gestured around him at the dark, crushing void of the save screen- "is a good place to keep a living creature?" 

"It will be fine," Reaper assured him with that big goofy grin of his. "Look, Geno, I know you don't like talking about it, but… being here by yourself all the time… I _know_ you hate it. I wish I could stay here with you, but since I can't, this little guy will keep you company in my place."

Geno blinked. Oh. That was… that was actually really thoughtful. He glanced at the pile of other things Reaper had brought along with the kitten- dry and canned food, a bed, all kinds of expensive-looking toys...

The kitten mewed and tumbled off Geno's lap. It rolled in the grass for a moment, then scampered towards the darkness. Both skeletons shot to their feet but the kitten stopped at the edge, sniffed at the emptiness, then hissed and sauntered back to Geno. 

"...heh," Geno chuckled, stroking the fluffy head. "I guess… this might be okay."

"You gonna name her?" Reaper asked softly. Geno considered it for a few moments, then smiled.

"Comfort. She's my little Comfort." 

Kenophobia (fear of voids) with Ink and Dream

"Ink?" 

Two white eyes blinked, seeing nothing. A hand half rose to his chest before drifting back to his lap without touching a vial. Dream sighed and sat down next to him. 

"Come on, hon," he said gently. "We're gonna go, but I need you to get us out. I used everything I had to find you." 

Recognition flickered, a hint of color. Then he blinked and it was gone. 

Dream lifted the sash over Ink's head. The artist's mouth opened as though to protest, then slowly closed. The guardian ran his hand over the vials, soul sinking. 

Empty. Yellow, red, blue, green… only one color remained, and suddenly Dream understood. Ink wouldn't be able to leave unless he drank the paint and replenished his magic, but along with magic would come the ability to feel fear. 

"Oh, Ink…" Dream said softly. There was nothing there except for the two of them, empty whiteness as far the eye could see. No sound other than their own breathing, no color except for the shades of their own bodies. "I… I'm sorry, hon, but there's no other way. Please… forgive me for this." 

He uncapped the vial. 

Claustrophobia (fear of being trapped) with Dream and Cross

A single moment of hesitation was all it took. Magic wrapped around Dream's soul and squeezed, held him frozen in a crushing, merciless grip while his bow clattered uselessly to the ground. Undyne's laughter as she advanced was wild and loud, crazed with the same bloodlust that glinted in her single eye. 

Dream couldn't move. Not to fight, not to speak, not to scream. The sensation was familiar, so painfully, terrifyingly familiar and tears gathered in his wide open sockets as all he could do was stand and _watch._

A flash of color, a furious yell. White, black, and bright, raging red slashing through the air almost too quickly to see. Undyne didn't stand a chance. She collapsed, and in the same moment, so did the sobbing guardian. 

A hand gripped his shoulder, the other arm sweeping around to hold him close but not too tight. "Dream, it's okay. You're with me, you're safe," Cross said softly. His voice was soothing, comforting, _strong._ Dream slowly relaxed, his blurred vision clearing and his gasping breaths easing.

 _Safe. He was safe._ No stone, no suffocating tentacles… just two strong arms holding him close and a whisper-soft promise that he would never have to suffer like that again.

Atelophobia (fear of imperfection) with (Dreamswap!) Dream and Blue

"You should sleep." 

Dream didn't try and hide his scowl, which showed just how tired he really was. "I've told you to stay away from here." He didn't acknowledge Blue's actual statement- didn't want to admit he was right. 

Blue sat down on the edge of the desk, knowing full well it would tick Dream off a little more, and picked up the messy pile of papers. He skimmed through them. "A speech?" The trashcan was full of crumpled papers. "How many times have you rewritten this thing?" 

Dream's silence was answer enough. Blue sighed. "You aren't nearly as fun like this. Stop obsessing over every little detail and go to bed. It doesn't have to be perfect." 

Dream mumbled something that sounded a little like "yes it does," but he didn't argue any further, which was another red flag. Just how long had he been working on this? Almost definitely far too long, knowing him. "Go." 

Blue waited until the other man left to sit down and kick his feet up on the desk while he read through the papers more carefully. The speech was… pretty good, actually. Dream knew what he was doing, even if he didn't seem to realize it. 

Still… Blue picked up a pen. It could always be better, right?

Autophobia (fear of being alone) with Ink

"Hello? Is- is anyone h-here?" 

Not even an echo answered him, the words swallowed whole by the hungry white. The lingering hope that maybe if he just walked a little farther, a little longer, he would find _something,_ flickered and died. 

His vials were empty. He hadn't meant to come here, but a single moment of distraction was all it took for the void to spit him out sideways into the one place he could truly say he hated. 

With the vials drained, so was his magic. He was tied to the paint in many ways, more than most realized, and with them gone? He wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. 

Unless…

His gaze dropped to the one vial remaining, almost untouched. It was packed with power, bursting, vibrant energy he could use to escape this place in a moment if he would only drink it. But there was a side effect, and so he hesitated. 

His hand fell back to his side. It was bad enough with only the faintest traces of fear lingering in his system. A place like this, devoid of life and love and laughter… he wouldn't be able to handle it, even for a moment, without the other, brighter colors to balance it and mute the terror.

He blinked, his eyelights slowly losing their shape, their color. Already he hardly cared anymore about leaving. What…

What was he scared of again…?

Leukophobia (fear of white) with Ink and Error 

**"Squid, you okay?"**

Two overly bright eyes blinked once. "I'm fine, Ru. Promise." 

**"...you've been staring at that wall for the past ten minutes without moving."**

Oops. Busted. Ink chuckled nervously, still unable to tear his eyes away from the empty wall. "Do… do you think Blue will let me paint it?" 

Error rolled his eyes and tugged on Ink's scarf to make the idiot turn around and face him. **"Course he will,"** he grumbled. **"...one way or another."** He grinned widely- maniacally some might say- and made a tugging motion at one socket.

Ink was easily distracted now that he was no longer staring at the blank white wall. "No!" he scolded. "Error, you can't threaten him! This is supposed to be a good day, they're finally moving to the surface-"

Error laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek. **"Shut up, squid. Let's go downstairs, yeah? I'm sure he'll let you paint some walls, he's dumb enough to say yes."**

Discomfort still prickled in his bones, but when he glanced back at the massive, empty white wall, it… wasn't quite so bad. His grin was a little more genuine when he looked back at his boyfriend and said, "...yeah, let's go." 

"Oh, and Error?" 

**"Hm?"**

"Don't call my friend dumb!" 

Algophobia (fear of pain) with Nightmare 

No one questions why he's always at the back of the battlefield. Why he's always far away from the heart of the fray, only just close enough to watch. No one thinks to wonder why he only joins the fight if it's absolutely necessary. 

He's the leader, after all, and everyone knows it's the leader's privilege to let the others do the fighting for him. He plans, he plots, he swoops in to save the day- or destroy it, depending on who you ask- at the very last moment. 

It's no wonder he shies away from combat, wouldn't anyone if they had the chance? He's good at dodging, most skeletons are, but even he isn't untouchable. It's not worth the risk- his brawn, while significant, isn't nearly as important as his brain. 

Is it really a surprise, at the end of the day, that he does everything he can to avoid a little _pain?_

Ichthyophobia (fear of fish) with Blue

Blue liked to think he loved his friends. Yes, they could be assholes, but they were lovable assholes who knew when to push and when to stop. There were boundaries that you didn't cross, and they were very good about respecting those boundaries… well, usually. 

"No! Get it away!" Blue shrieked with his back pressed flat against the wall. The goldfish stared blankly at him from within the tiny plastic bag Ink was swinging around without any care whatsoever for the living creature inside. If it had been _literally anything else_ Blue would be scolding him right now, but it was all he could do to keep from screaming loud enough to blow the roof off as the bag swayed back and forth in front of his face. 

"It's a _fish,"_ Ink laughed, grinning widely as he inched even closer. "Just a teeny tiny little guppy! You're scared of a _goldfish,_ Blue!" 

"Shut up! G-go away!" Blue snapped, his voice wavering slightly. He knew it was a dumb thing to be afraid of, but he couldn't help it! It just stared at him with those dead eyes and open mouth, and- and- 

Gloved fingers snatched the offending creature from Ink and within moments the bag was tucked out of sight. "Ink!" Dream snarled, and his tone had the artist withering instantly. "We _do not_ mess with someone's phobia! Blue, are you okay? I'll get the fish to someone else, maybe Undyne, she has a tank- _Ink get your fucking ass back here now we are not finished-"_

Blue knew a chance when he saw one and was quick to take it, drying his eyes as he fled and silently pledging to thank Dream later- and maybe kick Ink's sorry excuse for an ass while he was at it.

Hydrophobia (fear of water) with Error

Waterfall. Even the name was harsh, sandpaper scritch-scratching at his mind. He tried to avoid it, often could. Take apart Snowdin and the rest of the world came crashing down, like knocking the bottom off a sandcastle. Easy as pie and twice as quick. 

Some worlds were put together a little better though. He would take out Snowdin, the Ruins, and then New Home and Hotland if it still refused to die. Waterfall, while beautiful, was rarely strong enough to keep the world alive. Knock away the rest of reality and the caverns crumbled into code with barely even a nudge from him.

But sometimes, a world just wouldn't die and he had no choice but to go.

A raindrop hit his skull and he twitched, hissing like static at the unpleasant sensation. He didn't like water, didn't like being wet. It felt _wrong._

More rain, coming down faster. He let out a warbling shriek of dismay and confusion- wasn't Waterfall weather supposed to stay the same? The rain always fell at the same rate, no faster and no slower. Not like this, not in sheets cascading from the stony ceiling like the earth itself was fighting back. 

He was burning now, every inch of his bones alight with crackling glitches. He shrieked again and stumbled back, retreating to Snowdin- but Snowdin was gone, the cool, dry comfort only a memory. There was only one path out, and it was one he took without hesitation. 

A portal swallowed him up without a sound and the rain stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider letting me know which one you liked best ^^ 
> 
> My Tumblr is at https://dragonfruiteen.tumblr.com in case anyone was wondering. I post art and writing, and occasionally take requests
> 
> Oh, I forgot to put this in the first time, but theblackbutterfly02 on Tumblr wrote a sequel to Ink and Dream in the antivoid: https://theblackbutterfly02.tumblr.com/post/615963933490249728/sooo-i-got-permission-to-write-a-sequel-to


End file.
